Return Lovers
by Wolf B
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke were old lovers. What happends when Naruto sees Sasuke g again after 5 year and whos the kid with Sasuke?


Naruto P.O.V

Its been five years since I've last seen Sasuke. Now I'm the new hokage without my rival/best friend/ex-lover. As I sat by my desk thinking somebody knocks at the door.

Normal P.O.V

"Come in." Naruto said. Sakura comes right in to her ex-teammates office."Naruto somebody special is here to see you." Sakura said."Who?" replyed Naruto."Come and see for yourself" was Sakura's Naruto asked Sakura to bring in the couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke was standing right in front of two more inches taller than him with his moonlight pale skin and dark as night hair and eyes."Dobe?" Sasuke said as soon that hit Naruto's ears he yelled " Who are you calling dobe, teme".As soon as the smirk appeared on Sasuke's face a litte boy with black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and whiskered mark cheeks yelled out "Daddy".

Naruto's attention turn to the little boy. "Sasuke who's child is that?"Naruto said confused. " Minato go and see for a few minutes ok." Sasuke said to the little boy."Ok, father" the boy named Minato soon as the little boy left the room Naruto was in Sasuke's face. "Father?" Naruto said upset. _He got some piece of trash pregnant I guess he don't care about me no more _Naruto thought sadly." Naruto hes yo-""I don't want to hear it." "But hes yo-""I don't care who's son h-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips he didn't kiss in a long time and as soon as these lips dettached from his Sasuke said" He's your son""What?"" Naruto hes your offspring."

As Sasuke soon as Sasuke went to see if Naruto was disppointed, instead he was swooped up in a bear hug by the blond himself."Naruto?" questioned Sasuke."Thank you Sasuke for coming back and bring back my son."Naruto mumbled in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke return the hug, then he felt kisses going down his neck making him shiver in pleasure.

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned."Sasuke remember when I claimed you as mine." Naruto whispered in his ear. "Oh God yes." That was when Naruto and Sasuke had made love eight times that night and the day Minato was made."Well I'm going to do it again right now." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke up against the wall and ravished the older boys body.

Ripping Sasuke's akatsukis coat and sound village outfit shirt he went down the biceps of his ex-lover. Sasuke arched his back up when Naruto took a nipple in his mouth licking and nipping at it and pincing and rubbing the other. As soon as the nipples were hard Naruto lower to the waistline of Sasuke's looking at Naruto with passionfulled lust eyes.

As soon as Naruto pulled down Sasuke's pants Sasuke's cock was standing at full attention with a angry red color at the tip of the swoop down and took the whole thing down his throat. "Naruto" moaned Sasuke as Naruto took his cock in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto bopped his head up and down his erection. "Narutooooo" Sasuke moaned as he shot his cum down Naruto's throat as the blond drank it down happily.

"Still delicous as ever" Naruto said kissing his way up Sasuke's chest."Naruto I need you inside of me." Sasuke moaned out."You don't have to tell me twice."Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as he remove his Rokuanime robe and boxers. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's erection and the memories of him and Naruto in bed together flooded back.

Nauro placed his cock at Sasuke's entrance in slided in. Sasuke gasped out in pain and pleasure when that thick organ hit his prostate dead on."Damn...Sasuke...so tight." Naruto grunted out."Move...Dobe.''Sasuke gritted through his Naruto pulled back in thrusted forward back into the tight heat his cock called home."God I missed this ass.'' Naruto grunted out as he thrusted back and fore in to Sasuke's body." And this cock too."Naruto grunted as he grabbed Sasuke's hard again erection in his hand and started pumping in time with his pace.

"Naruto...ahh d-don't stop" Sasuke moan on the edge of his Naruto kept pounding away at the ravens ass he looked down to see Sasuke sweating and panting which turned him on even more." Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his felt the muslces clench around him and he spilled his seed in his lover once again." You know this might make me pregnant again right." Sasuke implied.

"If it gets you to stay with me I'm not complaining." Naruto also implied.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki" Sauke replied.

The End.


End file.
